The present invention relates to an electronically controlled camera capable of shooting in an automatic release mode in which a plurality of shootings are automatically executed.
Conventionally, a so-called interval shooting function has been employed in cameras.
In such cameras, when the interval shooting is executed, an interval period of time between each shooting and starting time indicating when the interval shooting is started should be set.
Therefore, in the conventional cameras, a clock function must be provided. Furthermore, a timetable for setting the starting time of the interval shooting in addition to a timetable for setting the interval time between shootings.